Second Chances
by FunnyMonkey2017
Summary: In one night Quinns whole life changes... again. Maybe this time it might be for the better. Read on if you want to see how Quinn and her friends deal with the everyday pressures of being teenage werewolves. AN tell me if you guys want to read more. Its my first story so go easy on me please


Second

Chances

By FunnyMonkey2017

Summary: In one night Quinn's whole life changes, again. Maybe this time it might be for the better. Read on if you want to see how Quinn and her friends deal with the everyday pressures of being teenage werewolves.

Ch. 1

When Quinn had thought about how her day would go, she never thought that kicking some homophobic jerks ass and inviting two strangers to live with her would be part of it. _Not to mention less than a week until the full moon. _Oh how was she going to explain this to the rest of her pack.

_About 3 hours earlier_

Tina and I were walking down the street toward the movie theatre. "What movie did you pick this time Tina?" "I chose Paranormal Activity 4." We walked in silence far a while. When we come in sight of the theatre I realize that Mike, Santana, Brittany, and Puck aren't there. "Hey Tina where are the others?" "Oh I forgot to tell you that Puck is working, Mike is doing a project, and Santana and Brittany are on a date." I nod as we get up to the doors. As I'm reaching for the door I see a sign that says 'No gays aloud'. "Gotta love good ole conservative Lima." I say as I open the door. "Come on Quinn. I don't want to be alone at this movie." She looks at me with puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip jutting out. She knows I can't resist her when she does that. "Ok, ok, I'll go in there with you, just kill the pout." Instantly she's smiling again. We went in, got our tickets, and then went to the right theatre and got in our seats. After about 30 minutes Tina already has my hand in her vice like grip. When the blonde girl gets pulled off the bed Tina jumps and buries her head into my shoulder. I put my arm around her trying to calm her down. Tina is the newest member of the pack and she is still learning how to control her emotions. Although anger triggers it the most the other emotions can still set her off and the last thing I need is her turning in a packed movie theatre. We sit there while she's calming down. I'm about to remove my arm when the guy behind us kicks both our seats and says "Gays aren't allowed in my theatre." I whip my head around to glare at him and say "Well first of all she's not gay, second of all who are you to dictate who can and can't come into this movie theatre and watch a movie." I raise my eyebrow at him, daring him to challenge what I said but he just sits there quietly fuming. Satisfied, I turn around to watch the movie when the jerk behind us kicks our seats again but hard enough to knock us out of our seats and on our asses. Well so much for Tina staying calm. I look over at her and see she is shaking really hard. "Tina go sit in a chair down the isle." I stand up to face the jerk while sending my thoughts out to Mike (a pack thing)._ 'Mike get here fast, Tina is about to lose it.' _I hear a quick _'On my way'_, meanwhile I turn around to face the guy and notice the women on either side of him. While glaring at the guy I say "Excuse me ladies, but I'm gonna have to borrow him for a bit." With that I grab the guys shirt collar and pull him out of his seat and over our row and bring him down level with me so we are looking eye to eye. I pull my fist back getting ready to punch him when someone shouts "No". I look up and see the girl that was sitting next to him is standing up and starring at him. She walks around and down the stairs to our row then walks right up next to me. My body tingles with the closeness but I ignore it. Before I can ask what she is doing she opens her mouth. "Before you beat up my soon to be step-father I would like to ask him a question." She then turns to him "Do you have a problem with two girls dating, Leroy?" She is still looking at him. He stares at her with a blank look on his face. Then he blows up, full of rage, and starts yelling at her. "Of course I have a problem! It's a sin against nature and all faggots are going to go to hell!" My grip tightens on his collar. "Well I guess I'm going to hell Leroy." With that he lunges at her with his arms outstretched screaming things like "you fucking little dyke" and "I'm gonna kill you". Right before he reaches her I'm in front of him and grabbing his throat. "You will never, ever, speak to another woman like that ever again. Do you understand me?" He nods his head, but he isn't looking at me. He was still glaring daggers at his girlfriend's daughter. "You should probably go sit back down." I say while glancing at her. She nods and I glance over to where I told Tina to sit and see that Mike is already there calming her down. _Good_, I thought, _we don't need to be exposing ourselves._ I look back at the man. He is still looking at the other girl so I decide to get his attention. "Hey," he whips his head around "I am gonna let you go and you are going to leave this theatre. Do you understand?" He nods again so I let him go and give him a small shove toward the door. He starts turning toward the door but turns back around swinging at me, but I anticipated it so I grab his arm and twist it behind his back. I was thinking about it breaking his arm when the girl said 'No' again. She comes down to stand by me again. "Please let him go," she's looking at me but I barely glance at her "I doubt he will try that again." I look at him and he shakes his head no so I let him go. He stands up and I see his muscles tense like he is about to spring on someone. I tense waiting for him to hit me but I notice he is looking at her. Right as he is about to lunge at her I lurch forward and bring my fist up to connect with his cheek. He staggers back before falling to the floor unconscious. It is then that I realize the movie had stopped and that the lights were on. I look at the girl and am left speechless by how beautiful this girl is. The whole time I was dealing with that douche bag I didn't get a good look at her, but now that the lights are on I can see she has chestnut brown shoulder length hair, large chocolate brown doe eyes, the most dazzling smile I have ever seen, and caramel colored skin. As I realize I have been starring at her she turns to me and offers her right hand "Hello, my name is Rachel Corcoran. That's my mom up there Shelby Corcoran." I take her hand as I introduce myself. "Quinn Fabray, and its very nice to meet you Rachel. You too Mrs. Corcoran though I wish it was under better circumstances, and sorry bout punching your boyfriend." I let go of Rachel's hand as I turn to her mom. "its quite alright Quinn, if you hadn't done it I would have." I chuckle at this. I then hear sirens. 'I guess someone called the cops.' 'I did' I hear Mike say 'I'm going to take Tina home. Bye Quinn.' 'Bye Mike, bye Tina.' The police arrive after that and take statements from everybody. They then arrest Leroy for attempted assault of a minor and threatening a minor's life. After the police leave everyone else leaves too, leaving me alone with Rachel and Shelby. I turn to Rachel "How come I haven't seen you in school before?" "We just moved here with Leroy. Guess that's not gonna work out now." She says while turning to look at me. "How about you guys come stay with me and my mom." "We couldn't do that Quinn. We wouldn't want to impose." "You wouldn't be imposing at all Mrs. Corcoran-

"Shelby"

"Shelby. Please I insist." I turn to Rachel "What do you say Rach? Our house is too big for just me and my mom. At least stay until you find your own place." They both look at me then Shelby nods "Okay we will stay, but not long. We don't want to be a burden." "Okay Shelby." We start to walk out the theatre when Rachel stops me. "Thank you Quinn for doing this and for protecting me earlier. It's a good thing you were there because otherwise we wouldn't have known he was like that until I told him I was gay and that would've gone bad" She smiles at me and puts her hand on my arm. "It was my pleasure to protect you Rachel." I look down to hide my blush. I have a strong urge to kiss her but I fight it as we catch up to Shelby and get in their car and head to Leroy's house. While I am waiting in their car I think about why I wanted to kiss Rachel. My thoughts are interrupted when they get back in the car with their bags. After I give Shelby directions to my house I txt my mom and tell her we will have some temporary house guests. When we get there we greet my mom in the kitchen. "Hello I'm Judy Fabray." "Hello Judy, I'm Shelby Corcoran and this is my daughter Rachel" "Hi, nice to meet you Rachel." "You too Mrs. Fabray." "Please call me Judy/" Rachel smiles at this and nods her head. "Quinnie why don't you show Shelby the guest bedroom and Rachel you room. "Ok mom. Lets go get you settled Shelby." We go upstairs and walk down the long hallway and come to the fist door on the right. "Here we are Shelby, your room. Bathroom is right across the hall" I point to the door behind me. "Come on Rach, lets leave your mom to get settled." "Ok Quinn. You really don't have to let me stay in your room. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind sharing the guest room." "Nonsense Rach, my room is big enough for two." I smile at her when we reach my door "Get ready to be blown away." I say as I open the door. My room is a shy blue color. There is a huge queen size bed directly across form the door. To the left of my bed is my desk and to the left of that are two full book cases. To the right of my desk is the door to my walk in closet. On the right side of my bed is a dresser and to the left of my dresser is the door to the en suite. There is a Jacuzzi tub and a stand in shower that's surrounded on two sides with frosted glass on the door and one side. Across from that is a long counter with his and hers sinks and a large vanity mirror above it. I look at Rachel as she's looking around and I start feeling self conscious and am biting my lip. Rachel looks at me with a huge smile on her face. "Quinn your room is amazing!" I smile at this "You can put your bag anywhere you want to and pick your side of the bed." She looks at me confused "Side of the bed?" "You know, to sleep on. What side of the bed do you sleep on Rach?" "Oh, whatever side is fine." "Ok, well I sleep on the left side so you can have the right." "Ok Quinn. I'll be right back." She grabs a bag and heads into my bathroom presumably to change. The image of her changing just behind the door and coming out in nothing is starting to invade my thoughts and my breathing gets labored. I push the thoughts away and get ready for bed myself. After I'm done changing I sit on the bed and pick up my phone. The clock reads '11:30pm' so I send a quick text to the rest of my pack knowing they will be waiting for an update on the situation and for any directions I might have for them. **Hey guys. After the police showed up they arrested the guy and I invited the mom and daughter who where with him** **to come stay with me and mom. Don't ask questions I'll explain at lunch tomorrow. Rachel (the daughter) will be at with me tomorrow so no wolf talk when she is around. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight. **Rachel comes out of the bathroom right as I put my phone down. I smile at her and try not to stare at her legs because she is wearing some really short shorts. "Hey do you want to watch a movie or just go to sleep?" "Can we just go to sleep? It has kind of been an eventful day." "Sure." I climb into the bed as she climbs into the other side. We both settle down and I hear her breathing even out and deepen after a few minutes. I take advantage of the quiet to think about why Rachel affects me so much then it hits me. My last coherent thought is that Rachel Berry is my mate.


End file.
